Comics
Untitled (Guardians of the Spirits) Date: May 15, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Ritz: THERE'S AN EMERGENCY Ritz: THE EVENT'S ALREADY BEGUN BUT ZANT IS HOLING UP IN HIS ROOM SO NOBODY CAN AWAKEN HIM Kalt: Ritz is about to activate the doorknob trap...! Ritz: Eeps- Grandmother! Fruys: Who woulda thought static electricity could do something like that to him, right- That's what you call the spirit of lightning Foia: He became a martyr... Foia: For Ritz's sake, I will DEFINITELY rescue Zant from isolation! Shao: Singing a lullaby Foia: MY FIRE IS BurNING Zant: I was just playing with some dirt outside, so how did things get like this......? Director Will's Next Production Date: May 22, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Gerald: Uwa---- BG:Super hot guy Will: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Jet:Just go look, Director Will: BUT IF THERE'S BLOOD I'LL FREAK OUT Banri: omg, a life-sized panda-chan? Gerald: I was just trying to teach Banri how to run in a cool way-... Will: GYAA IT SMELLS LIKE BLOOD Banri: Cute Will: GYAAAAAAAAA Sirius: I cannot leave Procyon at a place this dangerous let us go back immediately Banri: Ah... Baby Panda-chan... It's the Flower Event but the Scene is so Dark Date: June 5, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Gerber: Nepenthes got food poisoning and is now nutrient-deficient Nepenthes: Nutrients pls Julius: Oh noes...! Raven: I'm jealous that he can go to where Ophelia is... I still have things that I have not been forgiven for... Ahh I want to hurry over to where Ophelia i- BG: eyes glaze over Lyon: Your bed hair is awesome, Raven! BG: so bouncy Julius: What if I share some of my nutrients with him Gerber: ...... That ain't bed hair... Gerber: But it wasn't Julius' fault that Nepenthes faint... Wait, you're somehow getting eaten?! Julius: Wha... It didn't sneak up from behind so I didn't notice Gerber: PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU TOO Julius: Heh... Both of my hands are full so I can't escape... Gerber: Your left hand is totally free! Julius: No it's not Raven: Ophelia likes me... loves me... adores me... Kinda featuring 'Tair Date: July 3, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Vega:Today's fortune said my luck will be the worst today... (Spica: Vega, your luck is the worst today so take care!) Spica's a really accurate fortune-teller, too Deneb: Oh, yeah, totally. My day is supposed to go swimmingly Vega: What'll happen if a meteorite decides to fall?! And the country turns into ruins?! Deneb: That definitely won't happen Altair: Vega, it'll be alright. Have some veggies we picked, things will work out BG: SUPER HOT GUY II Vega: Altair...! Deneb: That won't solve anything BG: At around the same time, these two were...... Shigure: My fortune's results were really bad... What should I do... Castor: Don't let it get to you, Shigu... Don't be all wishy-washy!! During the Yume100 Commercial Broadcast Date: August 6, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Leonie: The electromagnetic wave transmission video footage apparatus Oswald made broke down!! Toto: It's whatevers Leonie: You know it might let you see your future owner Toto: FIX IT NOW Toto: owner... Droite: This is something my mom used to say long ago, but apparently if you hit it, it'll work Leonie: Huh? Leonie: Hit it?! That looks like it hurts... Gauche: Let go of me Leeya: Well, then I'll fi- Thinpla: Seems like there is a need for my abilities Leonie: Thinpla! Thank goodness...! Leeya: I wi Thinpla: Leave it to me His True Form Date: September 4, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Frites: MY GLASSES Azalee: I apologize deeply on behalf of my beloved sheep BG: Reclines arrogantly Frites: Can you please look sorry, then Tormari: What's wrong? Frites: THAT'S THE FINISHING BLOW Tormari: Ah sorry Frites... Guido: Could it be that he's this flustered because his glasses are the real Frites or something? Azalee: What?! Kareem!! Hurry and treat him...! Kareem: Understood, Prince Azalee Guido: The truth is, my mask is also the real me fufu... Azalee: For real!? Frites: Obviously not! Carlyle: I can't get a word in... My cats are also the real me... Fanged event Date: October 2, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Will: I'm throwing an all-out scream fest of terorr and screaming of my own production Will: Everyone is invited! Including you, of course! Rolf: Maybe even more unusual attire would be better Rolf: What to do... Procyon: Hey, wolf man, were you invited too? Let's go to the castle together~ Vim: ... Sure Jay: Al, how about a more ~revealing~ outfit? Jay: Y'kno, something like this Alfred:I'll pass Nepenthes: A horror-filled psychedelic banquet is calling me, so I'll be off Lyon: Bring back presents please! Gerber: Bye bye It's that Time of the Year Date: November 6, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Camilo: Micaela-- How many times have I told you to clean your room! Micaela: B-but I must perform thorough calculations on the room layout and such, and in a matter of speaking it's not like it's ever REALLY messy... Micaela: I was just now going to start, probably Camilo: Don't make excuses BG: sweat sweat Dulfer: Let's burn it Dulfer: It'll be nice and neat Micaela: I'LL CLEAN Lecien: I'll help you out... Basically you just gotta throw everything away right? Lecien: cus I'm the older brother Adiel: Lecien! If Lecien's doing it, I will too! Lecien: It's been a long time, Lecien!! Micaela: WAIT! I can do it myself, ok! Lecien: If it's just this much, I really don't mind. Ah... I guess it's feather-shedding season... Camilo: Sorry, me too Dulfer: Me too Adiel: Me too! Micaela: NOOOOOOOOO First Christmas Celebration Date: December 18, 2015 Source: Translation: Chocofied Hearts: According to what Alice said, people hold a festival for something called "Krismas" during this season! Hearts: I want to hold one, too!! Chrono: We know Chrono: This kotatsu is cramped Capita: Isn't there that ritual where a Mr. Santa with a triangle-shaped thing on his head roams around all the villages Mad Hatter: While we were at it, we tried imitating it Hearts: That's Mr. Hatter for you!.. and Capita (I wanna do it too!) Marchia: I heard if you hang a stocking on Krismas you'll get eaten by it... Marchia: Are we really doing this? Hearts: For real...? Krismas is scary... Cheshire Cat: You idiots meow, there's no way that would happen meow Marchia: It's true! Cheshire Cat: Krismas is a day where you can eat as many sweets as you want without getting in trouble meow Chrono: The stuff everyone's saying is different than what's written in the picture book...? I wonder if there's something more to this... Hearts: (missing) Puddi~ng Date: January 25, 2016 Source: Translation: Chocofied Vashti: WHO'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY!! PUDDING!! Vashti: I made extra sure to write my name on it Ira: Dat emphasis though Las: I bet it was Grad Ira: Could you not call meetings for something this stupid Vedy: My pudding is gone, too Ira: A single cup of pudding is really not something to be upset over, am I correct... Ira: I'll give you a hot cocoa instead ok... Vashti: I CAN'T JUST LET SOMEONE LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY STUFF Vashti: I'LL TAKE IT BUT Vashti: I WILL NOT HAND OVER MY PUDDING TO ANYBODY Vashti: MY STUFF IS MINE AND YOUR STUFF IS YOURS AND Ira: Kindly shut up Las: The thing I got called out for is over so wanna hang out? Presents pls Date: February 10, 2016 Source: Translation: Chocofied Colorer: Should we buy this chocolate for Martin since he couldn't make it? BG: Taste-test Rica: It's pretty good, why not Creto: Ugh... It's really bitter... But if I say it out loud they'll call me a child... Saiga: I am considering purchasing this for my elder brother... Banri: That would be REALLY GREAT Banri: Cuuute Toto: Where... is my master...... Makoto: There's no reason for a dog to get presents, right Antares: Uhm Antares: How many should I buy? Antares: One for Vega, one for Spica... And uh... Kaede: For Ouka and Hikage... and I guess one for that person Fujime-sensei's Challenge Date: June 1, 2016 Source: Translation: Chocofied Fujime: I was thinking of challenging other genres besides love stories Fujime: Anyone got any good ideas? Apollo: Would you like to consult me on my stories of valor? Sky: How about a guide for riding motorcycles? Juno: How about one on a conversation with the gods? book: You can do it! Have a conversation with the gods Apollo: Don't you got anything Ster: Huh, let's see... Juno: You mean bicycles... Sky: Wut Ster: I would like to have Fujime write about what might happen to you if you get sucked into a black hole Fujime: I am asking for ideas for a SHORT STORY Circo's Unending Dream Date: July 12, 2016 Source: Translation: Chocofied Nero: Listen up, I've thought of a new progr- Nero: OWWIEEEE Morta: Welgar, such a bad sleep position as usual Morta: lol... He is so silly Nero: PRETTY SURE THIS AIN'T JUST A PROBLEM WITH THE SLEEP POSITION BG: Welgar's tent BG: <- current location Drole: Bro... I'm so jealous... Drole: Doesn't it hurt? It hurts, right...? Drole: So unfair Nero: You... Don't have anything else to say... Nero: So heavy Drole: Bro, that must be nice? Does it feel good? Nero:ANYTHING!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?! Banquet Date: August 3, 2016 Source: Translation: Chocofied Byakuyo: Alright~~!! Let's all get drinkin!! Byakuyo: Orange juice for Kanoto, kay? Kanoe: I don't feel so good... Kanoe: I feel nauseous... Kanoto: Kanoe, that was fast Kanoto: Drink some water? Byakuyo: Hey hey, we've just barely opened up the sake though Kanoe: Th, the smell... Hinoto: That Kanoe's got no discipline Hinoto: Don't you think I'm a lot cooler than him? Toya: Hinoto looks like a fluffy monster... Hinoto: Why are you laughing? The Eggs that Construct A Rainbow ~ Oz's Festival of Appreciation ~ Date: April 2, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Yi2712 Leeya: Since we have a lot of eggs, let's make something. Leeya: Give me your favourites? Gauche: In that case.... biscuits. Droite: Egg tarts! Thinpla: Fuel... Leonie: Me, me, me!! I want pudding!! Leeya: All sweet stuff huh..... After 2 hours Leeya: Yay, the dough is done! Thinpla: Next is to bake it right? Oswald: Yep. I already warmed up the oven. (Leonie: Where's the pudding....) The Three Brothers and the Three Oddballs Date: May 14, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Yukigitsune Wataru: Amazing!! Now, everyone let's aim to be the world's idol ✩ Kanata: Puka...♪ Puka...♪ Frost: Yeah, that might be a good thing too Graysia: Idiot---!!! What stupid things are you saying? Synny: Rei is an older brother, right? Rei: That's right. Lately he's in the rebellious age but I have a very cute little brother. Aaah how lovely. Wataru: Hahaha you're saying that but truthfully you want to do it with everyone, right? Graysia: T-that's not... Frost: Just be honest Kanata: Graysia, I'll give you a goosefish plushie too (background: Gyaa--) Synny: Rei do you have a pet too? This guy is my pet Rei: Ooh cute♪ My dog always barks noisily, but this guy is so obedient♪ Date: September 2, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: